Porque el alcohol
by Queen Kumo
Summary: Nadie bebe más que Kenny... Eso es lo que todos creen...


_Enjoy_

 _Disclaimer: SnK es propiedad de Hajime Isayama_

* * *

 **Porque el alcohol...**

-¡ERESH UN ESHTUPIDO, CAARA DE GALLETA!

-¡TTU TAMMBIENN, VVAQUERO IMBÉCIL!

Las risas de los 2 hombres en el bar resonaban fuerte, mientras el cantinero solo negaba con la cabeza limpiando la barra en total silencio. Solo quedaban ellos dos nada más después de una larga noche que al parecer se extendería aún más debido a sus escandalosos juegos.

Aquel día el ayudante de la teniente Zoe tomaba su día libre mientras felizmente caminaba por la ciudad de trost, últimamente todo estaba tranquilo en el trabajo y la teniente lo había dejado descansar prometiendo que no se metería en problemas solo para que se relajara. Tras muchos "peros" el por fin accedió a hacer caso a lo que su jefa y amiga le decía.

Fue a desayunar muy temprano a un lugar que uno de los cadetes le había recomendado, hacían unos ricos panes dulces que se podían acompañar con café o té. Nada como un desayuno exquisito para comenzar el día.

Dió un paseo por uno de los famosos y bellos parques de trost, acompañado de un libro que tenía muchas ganas de leer y que por supuesto que no era uno de los libros de investigación de la teniente.

No supo en qué momento pasó pero el atardecer le cayó cuando menos lo esperaba y sonrió sintiéndose la persona más relajada del mundo. Unos cuantos niños lo miraron raro y murmuraron acerca de él por sonreír hacia la nada, pero él decidió ignorarlos completamente porque era su día libre.

Todo marchaba viento en popa hasta que tuvo que tomar un desvío por querer llevarle unas flores a su jefa en modo de agradecimiento por ser tan atenta con su bienestar y regalarle un día solo para el.

Justo en el lugar donde se encontraba la antigua florería que buscaba estaba un bar que nunca había visto. No se dió cuenta hasta que ya estaba adentro y al querer salir unos hombres comenzaron a pelear frente a la puerta. No quería estar en aquel lugar, mucho menos tomar porque llevaba meses resistiendo para poder salir de ese vicio que lo hacía perder la compostura y volverse un ser salvaje.

Caminó hasta la barra para poder hablar con el hombre bajito y calvo que parecía ser el cantinero.

-Disculpe… ¿sabe como puedo salir de aquí? es que hay unos hombres peleando en la entrada y no quisiera verme involucrado…

El hombre levantó la mirada y le sonrió amablemente, estaba claro que él no era uno de esos hombres que visitaban el bar solo para poder ponerse ebrios y buscar mujeres que los complacieran mientras daban sus espectáculos en pleno local.

Justo cuando iba a hablar para darle indicaciones , alguien se entrometió en su plática quebrando un vaso de vidrio justo frente a ellos.

-TRÁEME MÁS RON, ANCIANO MARICA ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Un hombre alto con sombrero estaba justo a su lado, el cantinero asintió y sirvió en un vaso nuevo un poco de licor del que pedía.

El rubio se molestó por la actitud del hombre y lo tomó del brazo justo cuando este se disponía a beber del vaso.

-Le pido, por favor, que sea más amable con alguien que le está prestando un servicio…

Hablo tan serio que el cantinero se estremeció al escucharlo. el otro solo lo ignoró bebiendo de un solo trago el ron que le sirvieron.

-¿Desde cuando dejan entrar niñas a un bar?- mencionó mirando al rubio mientras le sonreía de manera burlona. Moblit solo chistó y lo ignoró tratando de buscar otra salida del bar.

-Eshtoy seguro de que no podríass aguantar el beber conmigo- continuó hablando pero Moblit no se iba a doblegar tan fácil.

-seguramente alguien ya se está cogiendo a la chica que quieres porque TU NO PUEDES SER VALIENTE PARA DECÍRSELO ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Y tras eso el rubio ya estaba sentado al lado del hombre de sombrero que solo chasqueó la lengua mientras alzaba la mano pidiendo otro vaso.

-Para mi dos botellas- dijo levantando la mano de igual forma, el cantinero se las extendió y antes de que el hombre del sombrero pudiera burlarse, Moblit abrió la botella golpeando el cuello de esta en la orilla de la barra para luego beber hasta la mitad esta.

El hombre de sombrero rió con sorna y pidió una botella para el también haciendo que el cantinero orara a las murallas para que no fuera una mala decisión.

Cuando Hanji llegó al lugar, estaba totalmente solo. Moblit estaba sentado en una silla frente a una de las mesas del bar con la cabeza hacia atrás, un olor penetrante a alcohol y un hilo de saliva resbalando por la comisura de la boca. Ella solo negó con la cabeza y pidió a sus subordinados ayudar a subirlo a la carreta en la que llegaron mientras ella pagaba la cuenta.

-¿Cuánto le debo?- preguntó acercándose a la barra.

-Nada, su cuenta ya está pagada- dijo el cantinero sonriendo. Ella solo se alzó de hombros y se retiró mientras el cantinero suspiraba con alivio.

-No todos los días ves a alguien que le aguante el camino a Kenny el destripador…- dijo mientras continuaba la limpieza de sus vasos y botellas.


End file.
